1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to technology for acquiring 2-dimensional location coordinates of an object. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for acquiring location coordinates of an object using two measurement heads and a method using the apparatus, which may acquire the Cartesian coordinates of an object based on the intensities of signals detected by two measurement heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
To acquire the location of a specific object in 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional space using electromagnetic waves or sound has been considered important in developing various technological fields and is widely being used in various application fields. For example, radar was developed originally for military purposes in the 1930s, but now is being used in various fields, such as weather observation, control of civilian aircraft, and exploration of the surface of the earth. Also, in a broad sense, MRI, CT, PET, ultrasound apparatus, etc. have been developed based on technology in which the 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional location of an object is acquired using reflection and absorption of electromagnetic waves.
However, these applications do not all apply the same technique in order to acquire location information or images using the location information. For example, X-ray CT scanning based on X-rays uses radiation as a signal for acquiring an image and creates a 3-dimensional image based on a 2-dimensional tomogram using the Radon transform, introduced by the Austrian mathematician Radon, as a mathematical algorithm for converting the signal into an image or location information. However, in the case of MRI, because an image may be created in different directions, unlike imaging using X-rays, which have a fixed direction, the mathematical principle used for MRI is very different from that used for X-ray CT scanning.
Consequently, depending on the amount or type of information that is needed, it is necessary to vary the characteristics of equipment, the location of an object, and principles and devices used for imaging, and various kinds of measurement devices and signal and image processing algorithms are being developed in order to acquire more efficient information.
Currently, MRI, CT, and PET, which are most commonly used, are used not only in medical fields but also in various other application fields and enable the acquisition of high-resolution images having a high degree of precision that was inconceivable when they were developed. However, the development of such equipment necessarily increases operational costs and the price of devices. Therefore, the development of a simple device that may be operated at low cost is still required.
[Documents of Related Art]
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0060143, disclosed on Jun. 11, 2009 and titled “Quantitative detection method of biomolecules using magnetic nanoparticle and frequency mixing magnetic reader”.